


Hero

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Three Point Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The information to help save Blair's hero in "Three Point Shot" comes with a higher price tag than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

## Hero

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

Disclaimer: Not mine. 

Summary: The information to help save Blair's hero in "Three Point Shot" came with a higher price tag than he ever imagined. 

Notes: Spoilers for "Three Point Shot". This story first appeared in BEEFSTICK AND LAMBCHOP 2 published by Mysti Frank. 

Warnings: Deals with possibly disturbing subject matter. Underage sex and prostitution is discussed, but not depicted. 

* * *

Hero  
by Grey 

"You okay, Jim?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chief. Just a little stiff." Jim Ellison stretched and rotated his right arm, the muscles still sore from the extended effort of holding both his own weight and another man's above the basketball court longer than he wanted. His left side ached, too, but he kept his grip on the steering wheel as he drove home through the nearly empty streets. 

"I was really pissed that Simon took so long to get you down, man. You could've been hurt." 

"Guess he was just happy everything turned out okay for Orvelle and the Jags. No big deal." 

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad you didn't fall." 

Turning his head, he caught the tired tone of his partner's voice as he stared out into the darkness. The heady scent of too much beer and celebration lingered, his features drawn and weary. "You look wiped out." 

"I am." Taking a deep breath, the younger man glanced up, his blue eyes bloodshot. "It's been a long few days and I haven't been sleeping much, not since this whole thing started." 

"At least your hero Orvelle's safe, so I guess it was worth it." 

"Oh, yeah, man. No question." 

"You did good, Sandburg. Without that info on Krause, we might have arrested the wrong man or ended up with a dead Shelley Wallace." 

And then he did it again, the same thing he'd been doing all night. Blair tensed up and turned away, his expression suddenly shielded. 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You okay? Did something happen you're not telling me?" 

"Everything's cool, Jim. I'm just tired and I guess I drank too much." 

"No argument about the drinking. You need to learn to pace yourself, not drink every bottle handed your way. It's not a contest." 

Snorting, his hand pushing back his wild hair, Blair shook his head. "Easier said than done. Everybody kept toasting Orvelle and victory and I just sort of joined in. Gotta go with the custom." 

"You could try sipping instead of chugging it down, Sandburg." 

"I'll try to remember that the next time." 

"You mean the next time your boyhood hero gets framed for murder?" 

"Something like that. Right now, I just need to sleep." Rubbing his temples with both hands, he squeezed his eyes shut as Jim pulled into the parking spot in front of their building. 

"Head hurt?" 

"If splitting counts, yeah, you could say that." 

Nodding, he turned off the engine. "Upstairs, Chief. It's after three in the morning. Time for both of us to turn in." 

Without answering, Blair got out and headed up the steps, his feet dragging and shoulders rounded. Inside the elevator, the younger man leaned with his head back, his eyes closed, the slightest tremors shaking his limbs. Taking out his keys, Jim opened the door as quickly as he could and ushered his exhausted friend into the loft. "Want to take a shower before hitting the sack?" 

"No, thanks. I'll do that in the morning. I do need to go though." 

"It's all yours." 

Dropping his jacket off in his room, Blair headed toward the bathroom and closed the door. Jim got himself a drink of water before he noticed the flashing light on the answering machine. Still holding the glass, he walked over and hit playback. "Blair. Robert. I know you told me never to call here, but, man, we've _got_ to talk. Soon, man. Just call me." 

The desperation in the voice, a voice so like his partner's, chilled him. As he heard the toilet flush and the door open, he turned and saw his friend walking down the hall, his hand out to steady himself. Seeing the fatigue stopped the question about his cousin before he asked it. "You're walking in your sleep here, Chief." 

"Any messages?" 

"Nothing that can't wait." 

"Okay. See you in the morning then. Late in the morning if I'm lucky." 

"Don't worry. Sleep in. Simon was in a good humor when I told him we'd roll in around noon." 

"Sounds good. Thanks." 

"No problem. Perks of saving the day." 

Finally smiling, Blair nodded. "Thanks for that, man." 

"We're a team, Chief. Couldn't have done it without you." 

Swallowing hard, Blair looked away, his eyes suddenly sad again. "I'm just glad it's over for Orvelle." 

"Me, too." Stepping closer, he put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Get some rest. We'll talk later. Maybe I'll even spring for dinner tonight. Celebrate some, just the two of us." 

"That sounds good, man, but I can't tonight. I've got some business to finish." 

"What kind of business?" 

Without making eye contact, Blair pulled away, his body suddenly tense. "Just something that came up. No big deal." He turned away and walked into his room, his voice tight around the words. "I've got to sleep before my head explodes. Night, Jim. Okay?" 

"Okay. Later." 

As his friend shut the door, Jim listened to the sound of his dropping down and stretching out on the bed without even undressing. Cloth rubbed against cloth, the breathing and heartbeat slowing. Swallowing hard, he forced his mind to push away the images, the invading flashes of wanting to strip off the old clothes, to peel it all away from the skin, down to the furry chest just beneath the T-shirt. He didn't want to think about the zipper or the bulge just beneath it, the teasing scent of sweat and musk, the mix of Blair with heated arousal that made his cock want to take over. 

Clearing his throat softly, he rubbed his whiskers with both hands and worked to clear his mind enough to carry him to his own space before he did something really stupid. 

Forcing his tired legs to move, Jim went upstairs, his mind running back over all the clues of the evening. Despite the success of the Wallace case, Blair didn't seem all that happy. Instead he acted anxious, avoiding direct questions about Krause's gambling and his source. The panicked message from his bookie cousin didn't bode well either. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, Jim leaned forward, rubbed his face again, every cop sense tingling. "Damn it, Chief, what kind of trouble are you in now?" 

* * *

Morning came with a phone call, the persistent ringing a stabbing vibration to the base of his skull. "Damn it, Simon, it's only eight o'clock." 

"I can read a clock, Jim. Get your ass down to the station and bring your partner." 

The tone of voice, the constriction of the husky notes, alarmed him. "What's going on, Captain?" 

"I've got some men in bad suits waiting outside my office wanting to talk to Sandburg. And, Jim, be on your best behavior on this. We're talking serious business and the kid could be in some trouble if we're not really careful." 

"What kind of trouble?" 

"I can't say any more over the phone. Just get down here as soon as you can and tell Blair he'd better be ready to dance real pretty." The click in his ear sounded like snapping wood against concrete. 

Hanging up, he walked to his partner's door, knocked a few times, and then opened it. The noise prompted a low groan as the younger man turned on his side, his legs pulling up and his hands moving to wrap his chest. His hair draped down over his face, the wild wisps a dark frame against beard and shadowed skin. Gently, Jim nudged his arm, the body heat against his fingers intense. "Wake up, Chief." 

Several more shakes later and eyelids fluttered, the sleepy blue eyes unfocused and confused. "What's going on?" 

"Something's happening down at the station. You need a shower and a change. Come on. I'll fix us some coffee. Hurry up." 

Shifting to the edge, Blair dropped his legs over the side of the bed and sat up slowly, his arms and legs unsteady. "Shit. My head hurts." 

"I'll get the aspirin and plenty of water. That should help." 

"Your gun would be quicker." The near whine matched the puny expression as Blair staggered to his feet, his arm out to keep from losing his balance. "Oh, man, this feels worse than when we went to the races." 

"No cigar this time, though." 

"No, no cigar. God, I feel like shit." 

"Penance for over indulgence and not enough sleep, Chief. Now go take a shower. You reek." 

"Morning to you, too, man." 

As he watched his friend move out to the bathroom, he headed to the kitchen, trying to avoid the list of worse case scenarios running through his head. Simon's code of bad suits meant someone in the government wanted to see his partner, and his captain's voice made it clear that they meant business. After switching on the coffee, he took a couple of aspirin and leaned back against the counter, worried and lost in his own fears. 

"Jim?" Blair suddenly stood next to him, his hair wet, his face soap-scented and shaved. "What's going on, man?" 

Licking his lips, suppressing the urge to grab the man beside him, to taste that newly scrubbed face, he simply answered, "We've got a problem." 

"Is that why you're standing here zoned?" 

"I wasn't zoned, just thinking." 

"Looked like a zone. Must've been some pretty serious thinking." Dressed in clean jeans and a blue plaid flannel shirt, he grabbed a mug and poured his own drink. His body barely touched Jim's side as he passed, the heat electric. 

"Yeah, you might say that." Time without memories worried him, but he just added it the list. "Simon said there are some bad suits downtown." 

"Bad suits? Shit." Blair chewed his lower lip and then drank some more coffee, his eyes not meeting Jim's. 

"You know what this is about?" 

"Did my cousin Robert call by any chance?" 

The quick replay ran through his mind and he nodded. "Yeah, there was a message when we got in. He wanted you to call him." 

Glancing up, his eyes alert and angry, he snapped. "What? I asked about messages, Jim. Why didn't you tell me?" 

Holding his hand up, his own anger pushed his words. "You were exhausted and it was the middle of the night. Besides, what's a few more hours to a bookie?" 

"Damn it, Jim. He's family and it might be important." Storming to the phone, he picked up the receiver and dialed. After a several rings, and no answer, Blair shook his head. "Man, I don't like this. What did he say in his message?" 

"He wanted you to call him." 

"Damn, man. Did he sound really upset?" 

"A little." 

"And you didn't see a reason to tell me that? Just let me go to bed without letting me know he called?" 

Moving closer, his gut fisted, his words came out defensive. "Look, Chief, you were out on your feet. I didn't think a few hours would matter." 

"And that's the deal with you, like always. YOU decided instead of letting me decide for myself. That sucks, Jim." 

The hurt strained the space between them, the negative energy palpable, a dark swirl clouding the air. Standing straighter, Jim turned and walked back to the counter, his mind working to ease away from the sharp edge of the words carving his heart. "I'm sorry, Chief." 

"I know that. You're always sorry after the fact." The distance stayed put, the words even, but unnaturally cool. 

Nodding, Jim took a deep breath before he spoke. "Look, we've got enough going on without fighting between us. I need a quick shower and if we're going to meet with government agents, you should probably wear something a little less informal." 

The younger man's face tightened even more, his eyes glaring again. "You going to tell me how to dress now, too?" 

"Chief, I'm just trying to help here." 

After a few more tense moments, Blair's shoulder's relaxed and his face softened. "I know that, too. I'm just feeling like shit and none of this helps. I'll change and then try to call Robert again." 

"You think this thing downtown has to do with him?" 

"I don't know, but I can't think of anything else that could be going on." 

"Who'd you talk to about Krause's gambling?" 

The tense face darkened even more as Blair looked away. "I can't tell you that, Jim." 

"Well, if the government asks, you're going to have to say." 

"I can't do that." 

Suddenly even more worried, Jim walked over and stood next to his partner. He put a hand on his shoulder, the muscles strained and flexing under his hand. "You can't make this a pissing contest, Chief. They ask, you tell. It's that simple." 

"Nothing's that simple, man. The guy I talked to is connected. I promised not to say where I got the information. I break my word, bones could get broken, my bones or Robert's. Or even worse things could happen. I can't risk that." 

"And you think that's what Robert wanted to warn you about?" 

"He didn't want me to go see this guy in the first place. He begged me to find another way, but I couldn't see any way around it. I had to talk to him directly to be sure." 

"And if you hadn't..." 

"I wouldn't have found out about Krause, and Orvelle could be in prison." 

Blair turned, his body pulling away from Jim's as he walked toward his room, the distance leaving an uncomfortable emptiness. "Let's just wait until we find out what these guys want, Chief. We may be jumping the gun here." 

"I hope so." 

As Blair closed his door to dress, Jim shook his head, his mind already spinning. The cost for saving the day just got a hell of a lot more expensive. 

* * *

"Ellison. Nice to see you again." Mulrooney held out his hand and Jim forced himself to smile and take it, pretend he didn't hate the man on sight. 

"Riiight." After the quick shake, he pressed harder. "Cut to the chase. What's this about?" 

Mulrooney motioned his head toward Blair and ignored the question. "Mr. Sandburg. I see you're still a consultant here at the police station." 

Nervously, Blair stood at the window, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets as he nodded. "Yeah." 

"And Captain Banks tells me you do a fine job, that you're a real asset, almost a member of the force even. Is that true? Do you feel like being part of the team these days?" 

Jim interrupted, his patience tested beyond endurance. "What's going on, Mulrooney? Why are we here?" 

Straightening his tie, the smirk on his face got bigger as he put a folder on the table near Jim. "Maybe you and your partner could take a look at these and tell me? Seems Mr. Sandburg is keeping some interesting company lately. My associates and I are just curious as to why a consultant with the Cascade PD is meeting with one of the most notorious underground figures in the state." 

His throat tight, Jim opened the folder while Blair moved to stand beside him. He didn't need sentinel senses to take in the fast breathing and panic in the voice. "Shit. Where did you get these, man?" 

"Mr. Glimmerman has been under surveillance for some time now." 

Jim stared at the picture of his partner walking into the Chips Casino entrance, and then several others of him inside at a desk talking to a face he recognized from his vice days, a face he'd sooner forget. 

"This is Glimmerman's place, man. You've got a camera inside his private office?" 

"We've got cameras and microphones inside almost every room both at his business and his home." 

Blair shook his head, his voice incredulous. "Is that legal?" 

"With probable cause and a federal court order it is." 

Jim heard and saw his friend swallow hard, his air too trapped. "So, what's your point? You heard me get information on Krause, nothing more." 

"Really?" 

Stepping between his partner and the federal agent, Jim pressed harder, his fists clenched at his side. "What the hell do you have?" 

Backing up, his eyes frightened, Mulrooney straightened his tie again, but kept his face neutral. "Settle down, Ellison. I'm just the messenger here. Ask your partner what Glimmerman expects in payment for his information. Or maybe you already know." 

As he moved closer, anger clouding his vision, Blair's hand grabbed his arm. "Wait, Jim. It's okay." Confused, Jim stared into sad eyes, eyes that quickly looked away rather than face him. 

"What's he talking about, Chief?" 

Ignoring him for the moment, Blair spoke directly to the agent. "Listen, there's no way you have anything on tape, because nothing was said directly at the casino. There's no money involved, because I never placed a bet." 

"No, but Glimmerman was very specific when he made the phone calls to your cousin. When he said he expected to take out his payments in trade, we all pretty much know he wasn't talking about you doing the muscle work like Krause did." 

"Chief?" Jim stared at his partner, his tongue numb, his mind unable to focus. 

"We'll talk about this later, Jim." 

"Later?" 

For the first time during the meeting, Simon spoke. "Mulrooney, make your point. What goes on between two consenting adults can't possibly be of any interest to the government. As far as I can see, Sandburg hasn't broken any laws." 

"Technically, no, he hasn't, but what I'm talking about isn't exactly consenting. More like extortion. Glimmerman is pressuring Sandburg to do something he doesn't want to do by endangering his cousin. We've got the threats and the demands on tape, and I think we can use that to our favor." 

Words buzzed in the distance as Jim lowered himself to the chair, his eyes still focused on Blair. His head pounded and he couldn't quite figure out why he wanted to slam his own body through a window. Mulrooney's annoying voice continued to drone. 

"Right now we've got enough to arrest him for breaking just about every gambling law you can mention and we can indirectly link him to ten cases of assault. We were just about ready to move in when this thing with your man came along." 

"But, if you've got enough evidence already, why involve Sandburg?" 

"Most of the assault cases aren't going to stick, because we don't have enough to put Glimmerman as the man who ordered the beatings. Plus, all the victims refuse testify. With Sandburg's help, we may be able to get the proof we need." 

Simon's face clouded, his voice even more hoarse. "Sandburg's not a cop. This sounds too dangerous." 

"I'm not going to kid anybody. Anytime you're dealing with someone like Glimmerman, someone with this much power and underground connections, well, it's dangerous. By the same token, Glimmerman's got him targeted anyway. He's either going to have to work with us or be protected if he doesn't want to become another victim." 

Jim's rough voice interrupted. "Arrest the bastard with what you've already got. Then he couldn't come after my partner or his cousin." 

"Come on, Ellison. We all know a man like Glimmerman would be out on bail so fast, the printer would still be putting out the charge sheet and your friend would still be in danger." 

He swallowed hard as he rubbed his forehead, working desperately to keep his raging emotions under control, to lock them down, not give them even a foothold to action. Protecting Blair mattered more than the claws ripping through his belly. "We want every piece of work you've got on this, files, details, tapes, everything. He's not going in blind." 

"I can't do that, detective. You know the rules." 

"Fuck the rules, Mulrooney. You want our help, I need to know what to expect." 

Mulrooney shook his head. "No dice, at least not everything. I can give you summaries and access to some of the stuff, but not all of it. We do know that Glimmerman mainly assaulted men who turned down his advances. They're all pretty much the same profile." 

"What profile?" Jim's voice stayed steady and cop-like despite the clenching of his jaw as he worked to keep from tearing the man's head off. 

"Physical features and age are similar in all the victims. They all either worked for Glimmerman or owed him a lot of money, just like your partner. Now, we've got the phone threats to Sandburg and his cousin, but everything's coded double talk. We all know what he's really saying, but a good lawyer could tear it to pieces. We need something specific to solidify our case. That along with the federal charges could put him away for a very long time." 

Turning back to the captain, he asked, "So, do you think you can see your way to work with us here? You'd get a major crime figure out of your city and I'd have a solid case to close." 

"That's up to Mr. Sandburg." 

The agent nodded, his eyes avoiding Jim's. "Look, whatever you decide, we have to move fast. Your cousin just got another call just under an hour ago. Glimmerman's getting impatient." 

Blair nodded, his grave face made darker by the frown, his shadowed eyes avoiding any contact. "Give me a minute, Mulrooney. I need to talk to my partner." 

The closing of the door and Blair's hand on his shoulder startled him. "Jim? Are you okay?" 

"I'm not sure. I'm a little confused here." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find all this out like this." 

"Find out what, Chief? That you're willing to trade your ass and your self respect for information?" 

"That's harsh, man." 

Simon's voice slammed from the side. "Jim, let him explain." 

"Explain what? Jesus, I don't even know you, Sandburg. Explain to me what I'm supposed to understand about all this." 

Blair turned his face away and talked to the captain, the words choked and hard to manage. "Could you give us a minute, Simon? Please." 

"Sure, kid. I'll be outside. I'll keep an eye on Mulrooney while I'm at it. I don't trust the man. Son of a bitch makes my skin itch." 

As soon as the captain left, Blair's eyes met Jim's briefly, the look too bright and painful. Jim stood up, walking to the window, shutting down the urge to scream out. "So, what can you say in a minute?" 

"Jim, I never meant for you to ever find out." 

"Find out what? About Glimmerman?" 

"About any of it. It's a long story. More than a minute's worth, but the bottom line is that I didn't think I had a choice. I wanted to help Orvelle and I thought that I could do that without anyone getting hurt." 

"Another victimless crime like making book, huh? Let the man screw you, and who gets hurt, right?" 

"Is that what you think? That I went there so this could happen?" 

Shaking his head, his whole body shuddered, his gut tangled like wet netting in a storm. "To be honest, I'm not sure what to think." 

"Do you trust me?" 

The word tackled his anger, broke his defensive jabs. "Of course, I trust you, Blair. You're my partner. I just wish that you'd trusted me enough to tell me you were in this much trouble." 

"I was afraid of what you'd think. You were already pissed about me not telling you about the bead, and about me doing the gambling thing before. If I'd told you I was going to see Glimmerman, you'd have tried to stop me." 

"Damn right I would have." 

"And then I couldn't have helped save Orvelle." 

"Fuck helping Orvelle Wallace, Sandburg. We could've found another way. You didn't have to do this." 

"Maybe looking back, I can say that, but at the time, I thought I had to. The thing is, I never realized how dangerous Glimmerman is. I offered to pay him, but he didn't really want the money and it never occurred to me he'd threaten Robert if I didn't do what he wanted." 

"Which was to let him fuck you, right?" 

"That and other things, yeah." 

His throat too dry, he swallowed, his voice raspy against the dusty words. "And did he? Fuck you, I mean? Has it gone that far?" 

"No." Blair turned away completely, his body pulled in on itself, his eyes downcast. 

"But you were going to let him?" 

"Probably yeah, if I couldn't talk him into something else." 

"Jesus." Wrapping his arms around his chest, Jim worked hard to keep air moving, the stinging in his eyes blurring the light. 

Blair's normally strong voice whispered, "I'm really sorry, Jim." 

Turning, he stared at the man who focused his life, the man who centered his world. The realization of Blair's importance crashed through the hurt and made the decision on what to do and say easy. "I understand that, but we're not finished with this whole trust thing. When this is over, we're going to have a long talk. I need to know what's going on in that head of yours to make you think anything like this would ever be okay." 

"Man, that's one conversation I'm not looking forward to." 

"No, but it's one we're going to have, right? Promise me, Chief." 

Looking up, Blair nodded, his eyes bright, but his frown never faded. "I know you're right, man, and yeah, I'll tell you everything later, I promise, but I can't really think about that now." 

Satisfied with his friend's words, he gritted his teeth and steeled himself for the task of making his guide and his cousin safe again. "Okay, so, now what? How do we fix this?" 

"I don't know. I just know I can't let them hurt Robert." 

"So, do you think you can work with that asshole Mulrooney?" 

"If I have to." 

Stepping closer, moving his body in front of Blair's, his hand touched the whiskered cheek gently, his voice soft. "Then I guess we'll both have to, Chief. We'll get Glimmerman and then figure things out between us later." 

"You're sure?" 

Pulling back, suddenly aware of the heat between them, the growing frenzy to grab hold of his friend, he nodded. "Absolutely." 

* * *

Jim scanned through the folders, his head shaking. "Simon, none of this makes sense. Did you see these?" 

"Yeah. Mulrooney should've arrested this guy months ago just on what they have here. I can just imagine what evidence he's keeping to himself if he's let us see this much." 

"So, what the hell do you think he's up to?" 

"Knowing that bastard, it could be anything." 

Blair sat quietly, his face growing more pale as he looked at each of the pictures of the assault victims. Glancing over, Jim stopped speaking, his eyes focused on the gruesome photos and then his anxious partner. "Chief, you okay?" 

"Man, this is like looking in a mirror." 

"I know." 

Closing the last file, Blair shut his eyes a moment while he spoke. "It's like a bad dream, man, and it's all my fault. I should've listened to Robert." 

"Look, Blair, there's no reason to be blaming yourself. Sure, it would've been nice if none of this thing ever happened, but you didn't cause any of it. Glimmerman did. Now, what we have to figure out, is why his ass isn't in jail already." 

Blair stared at him a moment, the words sinking in slowly. "What are you saying, that Mulrooney has some other agenda?" 

"Yeah, and I think he's trying to use you to get something beyond what he's told us." 

"But what?" 

"I don't know that yet." 

Simon interrupted as he leaned forward and put his cigar in the ashtray. 

"You don't have to go through with this." 

"But what about Robert?" 

"We could put you both in protective custody until Mulrooney arrests him." 

"And if he doesn't arrest him right away, what then? Do I just sit around waiting for something to happen?" Running his hand back over his hair, the wayward curls refused taming, springing back up even higher. "Jim, I can't do that. I can't let this guy take over my life. Either we work with Mulrooney and get him now, or we have to do something to make the feds move faster." 

Jim turned to Simon, his voice more energetic, but still strained. "Why can't we just tell the guy we're putting them in a safe house? We can go get Robert right now while Mulrooney petitions for a warrant." 

"You really think the guy's going to go for that so easily? The man's got a serious hard on for getting Glimmerman on the assault beefs, too. I don't know why, but my gut tells me he's going to do some major tap dancing and pull out the big guns for this one." 

"Then we make him go for it, Simon. I'm not going to risk Blair if we don't have to, and we don't." 

"But, Jim, man, we can't make a stand until we've got Robert safe, too." 

"Then call Robert right now, Chief. Tell him we'll pick him up. Then we'll tell Mulrooney." 

"But he's not answering his number. I thought the feds had him stashed away somewhere already." 

"They probably do, Jim." Simon stood up, hitching up his belt, his huge form straight and commanding. "I think I've heard and seen enough. I'm going to call this asshole and demand that he give us Sandburg's cousin. When they're safe, then we'll pick up Glimmerman." 

"And if Mulrooney won't play along, captain? What then?" Jim sat forward, both hands wrapped together in one huge fist. 

"We won't make it a choice. Hell, I'm surprised his AD has let it go this long. We're talking millions of dollars this guy has illegally handled. And though I hate to say it, rather than worry about prosecuting the man for the assault cases, the best bet is with the money. Nothing gets government justice moving faster than cash, and Mulrooney dragging his ass has cost a bundle." 

"I think you may have something there, sir. What do you want me to do?" 

"Make arrangements with Rhonda for the guards and set up the safe house. I'm going to call and light some fires to find the cousin." 

Both men stood to leave, but Blair paused, his voice soft. "Thanks, Simon. I appreciate all this." 

"You're one of us, kid. We don't let anything happen to family." 

* * *

"What the hell do you mean, you don't have him and don't know where he is?" 

"You heard me, Ellison." An angry federal agent crossed his arms, his face flushed, the sweat beading on his forehead. He looked past Jim and motioned with his head at Blair. "Son of a bitch cousin is sneakier than your partner there. Told my man he was going to work in his office, but he took off without a trace." 

"Shit. I don't fucking believe this." Jim paced back and forth while Blair stood still, his face drawn and wary. 

Stopping, the detective eyed the agent again, his voice barely controlled, each word pressured. "You listen to me, Mulrooney. You've fucked this up all along the way here. The sooner you arrest Glimmerman, the sooner we can be sure no one else gets hurt. You keep screwing around and we could end you with even more problems than a missing bookie." 

"Don't tell me how the to do my job, detective." 

"Somebody has to. You sure as hell don't have a clue." 

Blair's voice interrupted, the tone softer than usual, more somber but steady. "Jim, settle down, man. Robert's probably gone off to hide on his own. He's got this thing about not trusting the government or the cops." 

"Can't blame him for that, Chief." Taking several long breaths, he tried to control his anger at the incompetence of the man standing too close. "So, you think he's safe, that he's just gone underground?" 

"Yeah, I do." Blair stepped to the table, steadied himself for a moment, and then lowered himself to sit slowly. The fatigue shadowed his eyes against a face too pale, the weight of the last few days dragging him down. "He would've already left town if the feds hadn't shown up out of nowhere. Robert's always been good about having a good back up flight plan. When Glimmerman called with his deal, he wanted me to leave with him, but I wouldn't." 

Mulrooney leaned forward across the table. "So you knew that your cousin was planning to leave you hanging all along? Why the hell didn't you say something?" 

"Back off, Mulrooney." Jim walked over and stood behind the chair of his partner, one hand gripping the wood, the other resting on Blair's shoulder. "Blair's not responsible for what his cousin does." "That's some family, Sandburg, leaving you to fend off Glimmerman by yourself like that." 

"I'm not by myself." 

"But he didn't know that. As far as he knew, as far as Glimmerman knows, you're supposed to be showing up tonight ready to pay off some of your debt in trade, rough trade at that. He could've at least hung around to see if you were okay. I mean, everyone in the business knows Glimmerman's a real nasty piece of work." 

Jim's voice cracked the air, stopped Mulrooney from saying anything more. "My partner's not going anywhere near that bastard. I think it's time you moved in and stopped playing games. Arrest him like you should've done months ago." 

The agent stood straighter, his eyes narrowed and his face twisted in anger. "I told you before, I want this guy for all of it, not just the money. I need Sandburg to do that." 

"But why?" Blair's solid voice broke in, slamming the air between both men like a powerful blow. 

"The truth, Mulrooney." Jim hammered the command, staring intensely, watching each shifty movement of the eyes, as the man finally decided to answer. 

"Don't you get it, Ellison?" 

"Get what?" 

"If Glimmerman goes down for assaulting these guys along with the gambling charges, I can get him to make a deal, to testify against some of the guys above him." 

"No way. He'd be a dead man and he knows it." 

Blair frowned, his face twisted with confusion. "I don't understand." 

Mulrooney turned his body, his attention and conviction directed at Blair rather than Jim. "The people Glimmerman runs with tolerate a lot, but screw up and let it be known you fuck guys, that's a different story. They know it happens, but they ignore it if you keep quiet. If you're stupid enough to get caught and have to go on trial because your kink got out of hand, well, let's just say, he's not going to get much support from the mob and his life won't be worth shit in prison." 

Jim's gut tightened, every muscle a fist pounding. "So, you want Blair to risk his life so you can blackmail Glimmerman into testifying?" 

"It's called making a deal, not blackmail. We could get the demands on tape and have everything we need to convince him to save his own ass by turning state's evidence." 

"Fucking forget it." 

"It's up to your partner, Ellison, not you. I just wonder if he's got the balls to handle it." 

As soon as Jim moved forward, Blair snatched him back, his hand a vise on his wrist. "Don't, Jim." 

"Let go, Chief." 

"No, he's just goading you." 

"His damn breathing goads me." 

"Jim, please." 

Turning, his eyes met Blair's. He saw his friend's frown, the intense concern like a warm blanket wrapping and holding him. The heat from the fingers around his skin got his attention, tapping the anger, transforming it to desire. Swallowing hard, forcing himself to focus on the situation and not the need to kiss his partner, he nodded. "Just promise me you're not going to go along with this guy." 

"That's not a problem. If you say it's not worth it, I trust you." 

"You're making a mistake, Sandburg. Glimmerman's going to come after you anyway. I've seen it before. He fixates on a person and then won't stop until he gets what he wants." 

"Yeah, you've seen it, you son of a bitch. You let that asshole get away with one assault after another just because you wanted to play political games with innocent people's lives." 

"You're a cop. You know what it's like. You find the best case and go with it." 

"You've got a good case now. He's going to be so busy jumping through the legal hoops, he's not going to have time to think about anything else." 

"Don't kid yourself into thinking he's going to give up on getting to your partner." 

"Then he's going to be one disappointed asshole, because he's not touching Blair, not now, not ever." Jim placed his hand over Blair's while the younger man still held his wrist. 

The agent shook his head, looking first at Blair, then at Jim. "I hope to hell you know what you're doing, Ellison, because right now, I can put him away, but I'm not going to be able to keep him. You've got to know that." 

Jim let go of Blair and stepped closer to Mulrooney, his voice low and dangerous. "You get his ass in here and let me talk to him before you take him away." 

"And what are you going to say that's going to make any difference?" 

"I'm going to tell him a little story I heard in Peru." 

"What kind of story?" 

"A ghost story." 

"A ghost story?" 

"Yeah, all about friendship and respecting boundaries and meeting your dead family early if you fuck with the wrong warrior." 

* * *

Walking into the loft, Jim kept watch over his silent partner. As soon as the door closed, Blair stepped to the sofa, sat down, and then leaned forward to rest his head on his hands. His hair fell loose, a soft dark curtain to shadow his weariness. "Damn, what a nightmare." 

"It could've been worse." Jim opened the refrigerator and grabbed two beers. Handing one to Blair, he then slumped down beside him, his thigh nearly touching, but not quite. He watched as his friend opened the bottle and took a long swallow, the muscles in his neck tight with each movement. As soon as he stopped drinking, Jim added, "You and your cousin should be safe now." 

Tired blue eyes fixed with his. "Yeah, I know. Jim, why didn't you tell me you knew Glimmerman?" 

"You didn't ask." 

"Damn it. Don't play games with me, man. It was pretty obvious he's scared shitless of this character from your vice days. Who was it again, Eddie James?" 

Shrugging, taking a long drink, Jim tried not to think of that man, the man who scared more than Glimmerman. "James was a punk I played in vice, yeah. That was a long time ago." 

"Not so long ago he forgot. What was all that stuff about a man named Caruso?" 

Wiping his face, the deep sigh dragging up from his chest, he worked to make the words even. "You don't want to hear the whole story, Chief. Let's just say that Caruso was a friend I had while I was undercover. Glimmerman's guys worked him over, so I worked over his men. One of them never walked again and the others never bothered us after that. The thing is, the man knows not to fuck with me or the people I care about." 

"And you cared about Caruso?" 

"Yeah. He was just a kid on the streets, nobody really, but I liked him. He had a lot of soul. Sure he was a hustler, but he was a good kid, honest more than most with a good heart, real gentle and caring. Seeing him hurt for no good reason pissed me off. I have to admit, I went a little over the edge, but it worked to our advantage. I never had to fool with Glimmerman or anyone associated with him again." 

"Until now." 

"Yeah, until now." He finished the beer, put the bottle on the table and waited while Blair stayed quiet beside him. After a few moments, he asked, "So, are you ready to talk about it now?" 

"This is really tough, Jim." 

"I know. Shame's like that." 

Blair's head jerked up, his eyes brighter. "Are you saying I've got something to be ashamed about, like that Eddie James guy was something to be proud of?" 

Jim rested his hand on his friend's shoulder, the tension easing with his touch. "No, I'm not saying that. It's just that we usually keep the things we don't like about our past hidden. I'm just thinking that maybe that's why you didn't want me to know about whatever happened to make you think letting Glimmerman have you like that would be even slightly okay." 

Swallowing hard, Blair nodded as he moved away and leaned back into the corner, his legs brought up and tucked under him. Putting the bottle on the side table, he then used both hands to scrub his face before pushing his hair all the way back. "Do you remember Amber Larkin?" 

"Amber? Sure. What's she got to do with this?" 

"Remember how you were so down on her for what she was doing?" 

"She was a whore, Chief." Suddenly, Jim saw the flush heat his friend's cheeks as he shifted and put his feet on the floor, his arms wrapping his chest. A terrible ache of realization clutched upward from his gut to surround and tighten around his heart. Damn, he didn't want to hear this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." 

"Sure you did, Jim. And you're right. She was, but then so was I at one time. I mean, if you sell yourself for money or gain, that's a whore, right?" 

His throat constricted and dry, Jim found his words suddenly skittish. "What exactly are you saying here? Are you saying you were a prostitute as well as a bookie to work your way through school?" 

"Not exactly. I mean, they kind of went together. Sometimes I worked for Robert, but sometimes I gambled, too." 

"And?" 

"And sometimes I lost." 

"Shit." 

"Yeah, well, usually it wasn't too bad. I couldn't bet with Robert, but he let me earn extra cash on the weekends, doing errands and keeping the books. But once I got really stupid and bet on a sure thing with another bookie and ended up owing a bundle to a guy named Lenny." 

"And he wanted the same deal Glimmerman wanted, sex?" 

"It's not exactly the same. He didn't threaten me or anything. Lenny wasn't like that." 

Jim stood up, walking to the window, his mind flooding with unwanted images of his friend. Cop mode kicked in full force. He needed to ask more questions to fend off the growing ugliness swamping his thoughts. 

"How old were you when all this was happening?" 

"What difference does that make?" 

"How old, Chief?" 

"Sixteen." 

"Sixteen?" 

"I was on my own, Jim, in college. I needed the money." 

Each hand formed a fist while he waited to hear the rest, the rush of anger a fiery wave to his senses. "And where the hell was Naomi?" 

"Leave her out of this, man. I made my own decisions. She didn't know anything about this. Still doesn't." 

"Okay, settle down." Every muscle tightened as he worked to manage his own frustration. The overwhelming drive to strike out at the past, and the inability to do so shook him, the shudder real, his muscles too tense to yield much. 

"I'm not the one upset here, man. I'm just trying to explain what happened." 

Rubbing his hands across his mouth, Jim cleared his throat, his control running and screaming in his belly, wild and crazy. "Okay, so, are you saying you slept with this guy Lenny when you were just sixteen to pay off a debt?" 

"Yeah, well, we sort of dated, too." 

Staring hard at his partner, Jim's vision narrowed on the face of the man he loved, the clear blue eyes meeting his. Blair's calm confused him, swarmed his brain with too many dark thoughts at once. His tongue fumbled to make sense out of what made no sense at all. 

"Sort of dated?" 

"Yeah. It wasn't a romance or anything. Lenny was older, nice, but kind of lonely." 

"Older? How much older?" 

"A few decades. He was in his sixties. 

Anger flashed over him, the unreachable past, a past he couldn't change, taunting him. "Damn it, Chief. He was an old man taking advantage of a kid. You were a minor for godsakes. He should've been in fucking prison." 

"Calm down, man. In some cultures sixteen-year-olds have wives and children already." 

"But you don't live in one of those cultures, Blair. Damn it, you were a kid, just a kid." His mind raved at the images flashing, his eyes shutting several times and squeezing to dim the too bright lights. He heard his friend's steady voice continue, each tone tired, but even. 

"I wasn't a typical kid, Jim. It's no big deal. Age doesn't mean much." 

"It does to the law. And to me." 

"Well, we both know the law's not always right, but I don't want to get into all that. I'm too tired." 

Wrapping his arms tighter around his waist, Jim forced himself to stop shaking, his very bones brittle. "Okay, so, what happened with this Lenny person?" 

"I was his companion for awhile." 

"For money?" 

"Yeah, at first, but it wasn't so bad, not later on anyway." 

"Are you saying it changed?" 

Biting his lower lip, Blair nodded, his voice more strained. "In the beginning I hated it. It was like you said before. I was ashamed because I was having sex with this guy I didn't even know because I didn't have enough money and no way of really getting any. I guess, that's sort of why I understood where Amber was coming from. Being a whore fucks with your self-esteem." 

"I can imagine." 

"Don't be a smart ass, man." 

"I'm not, Blair. I'm just trying to follow the story, to figure out what I don't understand." Stepping back to the sofa, Jim settled down, his head pounding. He struggled to focus, wishing he could take his friend into his arms and stroke away all the aches, all the pains he'd suffered. 

"It's not much of a story, really. When the debt was paid off, I found out that I liked Lenny more than I thought. I kept hanging around when I didn't have to, and we became friends." 

"And lovers?" 

"Sometimes, yeah, but not too often. He just liked to talk, to go to museums, and eat out. You know, just have somebody around. He died about a year after I met him. Had a stroke in his sleep." 

A sadness laced the words and Jim asked, "You really cared for this guy?" 

"Yeah, eventually. Not every relationship starts out easy." 

"No, they don't, Chief. That's true." Taking a deep breath, Jim recovered his voice a little, the words not quite as tight as before. "So, was there anyone else after that?" 

"No. Robert found out and pretty much put a stop to all of it. He kept me away from the business after that." 

"I'll have to thank him if I ever get to meet him." 

"That could be awhile. Knowing him, he's probably set up somewhere in Texas or California." 

"He's taken off before?" 

"Yeah, whenever he had to. So, anyway, that's the story. Nothing overly dramatic or anything." 

Jim shook his head, amazed once again at his young friend's alien point of view. "Nothing overly dramatic? Chief, you're sitting here telling me some old man sexually abused you as a kid." 

Standing up, Blair walked over to the window, his hand pushing back his hair as he spoke. "I knew you wouldn't understand, man. It wasn't abuse, not really. That's another reason why I never wanted to tell you." 

Struggling with both anger and compassion, Jim swallowed hard, weighing his next words carefully. "I don't mean to sound so harsh, Chief. I don't. And, I'm glad you finally trusted me enough to tell me. It's just I'm a little surprised that's all. I really didn't expect this." 

"Yeah, I know." After a short pause, his eyes closed, he added softly, "I don't like to think about it, Jim. It's over." 

"Is it?" 

Blair turned, his arms crossed as he leaned back against the wall. Fatigue drained his skin, his normally animated features slower than usual. "What do you mean?" 

"I mean, if it's over, why would you even consider doing what Glimmerman wanted." 

"He threatened Robert." 

"So? You could've come to me, or Simon, or a dozen other cops. Why put yourself in that position, the same thing that happened when you were a kid?" 

"What are you trying to say? You think I'm repeating some kind of pattern? I'm not doing that." 

"Aren't you? Think about it, Chief." Jim leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, his hand moving as he spoke. "Look, I understand why you went to Glimmerman in the first place. You wanted to help Wallace, because he was your childhood hero. I get that. But when it got out of hand, you did the same thing you did as a kid. You were willing to let someone use you rather than come to a friend for help. That's a pattern, and it's one that really scares me. I want you to trust me to be there for you." 

"I do trust you, man. Always." 

"Then promise you won't do that again. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you, something I could've stopped if you'd just told me. Promise me, Chief." 

Biting his lower lip, he took a deep breath before speaking, his voice slightly choked. "I promise." 

"And if you don't keep it, then I WILL kick your ass. Got that?" 

"Yeah, man. Loud and clear." A slight pause came before the whisper. "I'm sorry." The words came out wet, almost too weak to be heard, but Jim knew them for truth, slick brushes against his hearing. 

"Nothing to be sorry for, Chief, except keeping it a secret." 

Shivers passed through Blair's body as he turned to look out the window, his broad shoulders pulled forward as he hugged himself more tightly. Before his friend could speak again, Jim stepped next to him and put a hand on his arm. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm just really tired, man." Misty blue eyes looked up as Blair's hand came up to rest on top of his, the heat of each fingertip a delicious brand against his sensitive skin. "I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay? Not tonight anyway." 

Before he could offer any resistance, Jim pulled Blair into an embrace and held him. He whispered as he drank in the teasing tingles of the contact as his partner wrapped his arms around his waist. "You just need to rest. We can talk in the morning." 

His head resting quietly on Jim's chest, the words vibrated like thunder. "This feels great. Thanks, Jim." 

Stroking the dark curls, Jim gently bent down and kissed the top of his friend's head. Pushing away slightly, Blair stared up, his face suddenly more relaxed, a shy smile curling full lips. "Jim, I know you drop your gun like crazy, man, but can't you aim better than that?" 

Shock mingled with relief as he stared into invitation. Licking his lips, he grinned, his whole body suddenly charged. "You little shit, you. How long have you known?" 

"I've suspected for awhile." 

"And you didn't say anything?" 

"I kept hoping you would." 

Caressing the side of his friend's face, Jim ran his index finger along the side of the whiskered jawline, the stubble burning like the first strike of matches. "I should have." Leaning forward, his mouth just close enough to speak before kissing, he whispered. "I love you, Chief. For so long." 

"I know, man. Me, too." 

And Blair's lips met his, an eager tongue rushing up in greeting, his whole body pressing forward at the same time. One hand rubbed the base of his neck, while the other stroked across his heart, his hungry left nipple suddenly on alert. Small groans rumbled up and fell to whimpers in his own body. As he fell back against the wall, Blair moved with him, the compact frame a perfect fit between his slightly spread legs. After a few moments, Jim's voice wheezed a few words. "God, you feel so good, Chief." 

"You, too, man." Blair relaxed against him, his eyes squeezed shut. "I've wanted this for so long. I wish I weren't so damn tired." 

The haze lifted a little as Jim nodded, still petting back his partner's thick hair. "I know. Do me a favor, Chief." 

"What's that?" 

"Sleep with me tonight. I just want to hold you. Could you do that?" 

"Man, I'd love to." The kiss captured his lips again, his lungs stunned into submission as his guide took his breath away. Not for the first time, Blair Sandburg led him to what he needed, guiding them both to a whole new definition of hero, someone strong enough to survive the past and brave enough to risk the future. 

The END 


End file.
